


After the Calm

by safespace



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safespace/pseuds/safespace
Summary: Harry's idea of reinvention was to drop everything and follow his passion for photography. As he attends a different university, with a new crowd, leaving his old town seemed like the perfect start for a new him, only to find sad brown eyes making him lose his sleep at night, bothered by what could be the secret she hides.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've revamped this story's plot and title over and over and over and over and over and over again and I have finally posted it up here. FINALLY.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've made up places because I don't leave the house much and it's more convenient that way, really.
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to a reeeeally close friend of mine whom I've turned into a Harry girl because of one of my old stories.
> 
> Hi, Adi! ;)

_PROLOGUE_

 

The wheels screeched as I pulled up by the curb. Anxious, nervous, frustrated, confused - everything, name it - I was feeling them all at once. There's an adrenaline in me. I was in a hurry to find something I don't know if I wanted to see.

I walked out of the car and through our lawn under the heavy rain. Without a knock or any warning that I was home, I just went inside the house, soaked. I was dripping when I entered the foyer and my mother would be mad about me messing up the flooring but that was the least of my concern.

"Harry?" My father's voice emerged from the dining room. He looked at me from head to toe, "You didn't say you were visiting," He added.

My mother soon came to sight, the usual smile when I would come home was replaced by a confused look, "Cupcake, what happened to you?"

"Where's Hannah?" I asked but too impatient for answers, "Hannah!" I called out from the foyer.

"Sweetie, your sister is still at work. Is everything okay?" Mother asked.

"I need something from her room." I stalked towards the stairs and had my parents asking me questions from behind me. I ignored them and went upstairs without another word.

Hannah's room was dark when I went in and as I was too in a hurry to find the box, I immediately went to her closet where she had kept everything she wanted away from me. It was typical of Hannah to hide things in there for I'd remained true to my word that I would never go through her stuff without her permission. But this was different. Hannah wasn't hiding her own secrets. She was hiding another's.

"Harry, I don't think your sister would appreciate you going through her things. Why don't you wait for her to come home?" My mother asked, voice dripping with concern.

"No, mother. I need to know now. Hannah's hiding something."

I opened her closet, rummaged through her clothes while my parents accuse me of being absurd and had asked me time and again to stop messing with my sister's belongings.

Inside Hannah's closet, by the far back were a pile of boxes with used clothes. She could be disguising them as clothes she no longer needs for all I know, so I took them all out - threw them, to be exact.

I continued to take all the boxes out and the last one was too heavy for used clothes. I carried and settled it on her bed to look.

"Harry, what could your sister possibly hide from you?"

In the box were the secrets and I could already feel myself break from within, confused, frustrated, broken as I ever was. It hit me as hard as the rain hit the windowpane. Paralyzed, I stood there in the dark with a million questions in my head and I breathed, "The truth,"


	2. One

I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't impressed. Hannah looked like she was about to explode from - I don't know - anger, I suppose. She was bad at masking her emotions and something told me that she didn't want to hide it either. Something told me that the news from my university about the approved transfer to a sister school in another city, to take up a different major made Hannah look like she was going to murder me.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" And here we go. Hannah held the paper in the air, "What, you're gonna drop Architecture just like that?!"

"Han, you don't need to shout, I'm right here." I told her flatly, trying not to roll my eyes at her or give her more attitude than she can handle. I knew the news would make her blood boil more than our own parents - who are sitting by the couch, disappointed, but not infuriated like her - and so her reaction did not surprise me.

"Harry, you're going to waste what all four years of hard work, to what, hold a damn camera?" She asked and my brows furrowed. I could feel my jaw tense as I gave her a look, "And what, you also have to move out of town to fucking do that?! Hell no!"

I scoffed, "Too bad I wasn't asking for permission, sis."

She gasped as though she was startled with my answer. She knew very well I would fire back. Hannah turned to our parents as though asking support from them, but my parents knew better than to discourage me. They were never that type of parents.

"Well, what about Allison?" She crossed her arms.

"We broke it off." I said flatly. There was a bit of a pinch in my chest, remembering how easy Ally and I had broken off our on-again-off-again relationship, but it was a break-up waiting to happen. Hannah's eyes seemed surprised but I let out a breath, "It wasn't going anywhere after all."

"Han, you brother is old enough to make decisions."

She looked offended by my father's statement. Hannah crossed her arms and gave my father a look, "Is he now?"

"Sweetie, if Harry wants to pursue something that's going to make him happy, we should support him on that. Plus, your brother doesn't need to start all over since he's covered some units from his previous major," Mother explained in her usual sweet tone and no one in the house could ever start shouting after that. She had this power over the entire household, that when my mother spoke in her sweet voice, the fire would die down.

"Han, can't you just support me?" I asked. Hannah used to be so supportive. She used to compliment the photos I took and even said I had an eye for it, but she was so fixated on me becoming an Architect because she was now an Engineer and said it would be good family business if we were to build a firm.

When I finished high school, sure, it sounded inviting. But when I got a taste of freedom, got a taste of the crowd - since I was homeschooled til high school - my horizons had easily expanded. Rydell University offered some incredible organizations that helped me widen my path. I started becoming fond of photography on the third semester of my freshman year at Rydell and it just started to build from there.

Hannah's brows furrowed and looked at me with teary eyes, "No." She shook her head and let out a breath, "If you get out that door, I'm never talking to you again."

And just like that she walked out.

Hannah hasn't talked to me in a week, ignored me like I was a mere spect of dust around the house. Our parents weren't too thrilled of how things transpired between us, but it wasn't like I could control how she'd react. Hannah was being unreasonable yet again and I had to watch the discomfort in my parents when she'd act out. It was like her to be immature sometimes, but for a 25-year-old, a 5-year-old would be no match to her sulking.

I stood outside of her room, my duffel bag hanging on one shoulder as I carried my photography tools - camera and all - in one bag on my other hand, all ready for moving day.

"Han," I knocked on her door, "Come on. Let's not leave things like this." I placed a hand on the doorframe, waiting for her to come out as I look down on the pair of Chelsea boots she had given me for my birthday. They were my second pair.

Silence took over and I just knew she wasn't going to come out, "I'll head out now," I said, looking at her door, with a bit of hope she'd come out and at least give me a hug, or maybe even punch me. I don't know nor did I care. I just wanted my sister to send me off.

But when Hannah made up her mind, there was little anyone could do.

My parents had told me to give it time and to let Hannah cool her head down. There would be no point in forcing her to come out and talk to me. When it was time to leave, I hopped on my truck, ready for the two hour drive to Seattle, Washington.

Portland's weather was good today, that would give my mother one less reason to worry. They had offered to drive me to Cornwall - Rydell's sister university - but I had refused, since mother was not the best at goodbyes. When Hannah decided to pursue Engineering in NYU, she had trouble saying goodbye to her at the airport and she cried all the way home. It was heartbreaking for me to see her like that, maybe that's why partly, I had chosen a closer university, so mother never had to go through losing me to college, but it was either follow what I want now than spend the rest of my life wondering what could've been.

"Don't forget to call us when you get there, hun. And make sure you don't have a messy roommate," Mother reminded as she leaned towards the windows I've had rolled down.

My father gave me a small smile. I know he wasn't thrilled about me leaving the household and taking care of the girls by himself - mostly because no other male would have to go through the torture with him - but I know he supports the idea of me pursuing what I finally want.

"Well, you know what I'm going to say," He sighed with a stiff smile.

"Be a nice young lad and smile just enough to make the girls blush?" I joked and they let out small laughs. It was a thing he used to say when I was attending kindergarten. My father would drive me to school then and this would be his reminder every time I went. He'd never had the chance to joke about it since I no longer went away for high school and university was at least fifteen minutes away.

"That's my boy," He said.

Mother grabbed for my face and gave me a smooch on the cheeks that had me squinting the whole time. Sometimes she'd forget that I was already 22-years-old and I was no longer a kid.

"Take care, okay? Call us when you get there." She said, trying not to cry, but tears were already forming at the surface of her eyes. I nodded and waved them goodbye before I rolled up my windows and reversed out of the driveway.

I exited Portland and drove through the highway to get into Seattle. Bellefort is a small town in Washington, a little bit on the far south of Seattle. I knew it was gonna be a long drive, but the fact that I was gonna be able to finally do what I want, I just didn't mind.

Though I felt bad about leaving Han on a bitter note, I was relieved I never had to drag myself again through another day in campus, knowing my heart wasn't in it anymore. I was relieved I wasn't going to waste more time. dreading my major, and most of all, I was relieved to finally follow what I want.

It's scary, sure, but I understand that fear comes with the risk I've taken and I should be prepared for anything. 

The next hour, I was finally halfway in Seattle. I could've taken a flight, really, but I wouldn't want to miss the long drive. After all, it was rare for me to drive this far. I also didn't want to miss the opportunity to pull over and maybe take a good shot of something on the way. My old university - Rydell - was fifteen minutes away and I always took the bus. I only drove to bars or cafes, but adventures were really rare and so my photos were usually limited - almost everything were portraits.

A ring broke my reverie as I saw the name of my old muse - Ally. It was no surprise she'd call since we'd been friends practically since university started and we eventually started dating and the cycle of our on-again-off-again relationship took off.

"Hey, Al." I answered just like how I would when she called, like nothing changed.

"Heard you already left," Ally's voice was wrapped in disappointment, so it may seem, but I perfectly remember her reaction when I told her the news. It seemed like she was ready to let go of us anyway. And I felt like it was the time to.

"Yeah, I'm on the road now. Sorry I didn't come over to say goodbye,"

"It's easier that way, right?" She asked but didn't wait for my response, "Anyway, I know we broke things off coldly. It was a tough day and everything that was going on with us, I just couldn't handle your news. I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies, Al. The timing was just wrong."

She sighed, "I know I said I don't want a long distance relationship, but maybe we can give it a shot."

And here comes the on-again.

"After all, what's a two, three-hour drive, right?" She added.

"Al-"

"I'll come and see you first thing this weekend."

"I'm barely settled then." Partly true, but partly a very good excuse not to switch back on the relationship we ended a few days ago.

"Next weekend then." It wasn't a question. It was more like an announcement of her visit. One thing about Ally is that she will always sound like you don't have a choice.

When Ally and I got together, it was through a university organization we both joined. I was part of the documentation committee and she was the events organizer. She was easily the most beautiful girl in the room. Not only did she have beauty and brains but she was really passionate about whatever she does, she was driven, and she always went for what she wanted. And yes, that was hella attractive to me. Not until she tried turning me into a male version of her. I guess it was good at some point - I excelled in my academics, performed well in extracurricular activities, had a good student body image, even ran for a place in the campus student government - but that was all her. It wasn't me. And I didn't want to risk losing myself.

"I'll let you know if I'm free." I said and hung up, no longer risking the chance of her commanding me to prepare for her visit. Ally was an Alpha female and as much as that is sexy, there were also times she got too controlling that it was just annoying.

 

The rain in Seattle, Washington had welcomed me once I entered the city. It took me another half an hour to reach Bellefort, a small town up North where Cornwall was. It was pretty much a town for everyone who attended Cornwall, there were countless dormitories, frat and sorority houses, a few pubs, diners, and a couple of bars, too. I also passed by the town's library as I headed to Cornwall to pick up my dorm address.

Initially, I had planned to take a room in the campus building, but since a part of the boys' dormitory were under renovation, the campus have arranged another lodging option. It could be an opportunity for me to explore the place, too. It's a new town and I was already craving for adventure.

My truck made a stop at a red light and I took it as an opportunity to take out my camera and take a shot of the bright red light in the rain. Suddenly, a pedestrian with a red umbrella ran across the street and I took the shot. The red light and the red umbrella complemented the dark sky and the heavy rain. Not too long, the traffic light went green and I drove along.

Driving through the pathway to Cornwall, I already noticed the houses before it. Logos of different fraternities and sororities were either at the door or craved strongly across the lawn. There were houses with just numbers on it, probably for those who didn't want to join fraternities and didn't want to stay in the dorm rooms.

It was still raining when I parked my car at the only space available. Unfortunately, today was the perfect time to forget an umbrella and pack my hoodie beneathe all my clothes in the duffel bag.  _Way to go, Styles._

Without any choice, I hopped out of the car and made a run for the front doors.  _Stupid rain._ Before my eyes caught a glimpse of the next step, I bumped onto someone and found myself on the ground as I felt hot liquid through my shirt.

"Shit!" I exclaimed in unison with a female voice as I touched hands with another in attempt to wipe the dark liquid on my shirt. It took me a while to realise it was coffee as its smell blended well with the smell of the rain.

"Haven, let's go!" Someone yelled from afar that caused the girl to scurry away.

"Sorry!" Looking up, I noticed it was a girl with a red umbrella. I couldn't make out a face from the rain and because she already had the umbrella pretty much covering her. Soon enough she was off with minus a cup off coffee as I helped myself up.

"Thanks for the warm welcome!" I exclaimed and she might have turned back but I honestly don't know and don't care. Looking down on my ruined shirt, I've regretted picking up this white shirt to wear today, "Literally,"

"Need a hand, lad?" An Irish accent startled me, coming from the lad standing a few steps up with a black umbrella over his head.

"A direction to the admin office would be lovely," I tried to smile but just the thought of a soaked new student, dressed in a messed up shirt, smelling like rain and coffee seemed like I wouldn't get a very welcoming aura from the admin.

"Lookin' like that? I don't think so." He walked down a couple of steps and smiled, "I'm Niall."

"And I'm soaked." I said.

"Right, let's hurry inside then."


End file.
